1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna and electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna having a matching conductor and electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional antenna apparatus may utilize the system ground as the antenna ground for getting better impedance matching and bandwidth operating for the most part. Normally, electronic manufacturers may design the antenna matching the system ground of electronic products according to different specifications of products, and the antenna is having better radiation efficiency. When electronic manufacturers developed different types of electronic products, they usually need to redesign the configuration of the antenna, and the design cost is thus increased.